


This is how the world works

by loooseeer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loooseeer/pseuds/loooseeer
Summary: AU, в котором судьба сыграла слишком грязно, и встретились те, которые не должны были встречаться никогда. Слишком явные противоположности: тот, который живет моментом и по ночам рассекает воздух огромной скоростью своей тачки, и тот, который следует четкой схеме «Две минуты»,  спасающей его от внешнего мира, но не от самого себя
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Prolouge

Официальные приглашения на вечеринку в честь Рождества, представители ночного клуба «НОТ» разослали за пару дней до праздника. В этом районе есть все, что нужно, чтобы они были привлекательными и привлекательными для посетителей. Они приглашены оценить и одобрить всех. В этом здании загорелась тысяча огней и фонариков. Всё кажется прекрасным - завораживает своей красотой. Волшебная палочка, волшебная палочка, дружба и создание праздничной атмосферы.

Все, кто хочет, чтобы они выступали, должны находиться рядом с самим Сантой; точнее его любезно улыбающейся фигурой около входа. Все, что нужно, чтобы скрасить этот немного морозный зимний вечер. Тихая мелодия, раздающая по радио на улице, проезжающего мимо дорогого автомобиля.

Из-за маленькой кофейни, закрывшейся пару часов назад, стоял молодой парень. Одежда совершенно не подходящая, но и не выглядела поношенной, но ясно давала понять. Рюкзак, который можно было приложить к нему без усилий. Парень, в общем, выглядело неплохо, но небольшая, худшая, выраженная на чертах лица и ярко-зелеными глазами, так неистово сверкающими в совсем не страшной темноте.

Мимо пронеслась заветная Митсубиси, разгоняя и без того холодный воздух, оставляя после себя облака дыма и горячего пара; на губах парня заиграла хитрая ухмылка. Молодой человек хмыкнул себе под нос, низко опустив голову, взорвался пальцами и хрустнул пальцами в карман штанов. Он просто не мог поверить, что это все, что он сделал для хорошей и комфортной жизни в вечном отцовском контроле. Он уже совершеннолетний, в глубине души, рад, что никто из его родственников не занимается этим. Он должен чувствовать себя совершенно убитым и не замечать. Губы становятся робкими, но красивая улыбка, которая теплее всего солнца. Он полон любви в своем ледяном коконе,

Это был чертово хобби. Он был свободен и волен заниматься этим бессмысленным делом. Алиса из «Страны чудес». Даже в своём опасном занятии он видит азарт и что-то такое, что в его руках есть все необходимое для карманов, в том числе и ключ к машинам. порцию убивающей свежести.

Кодграббер выглядел, как ключ, но не являлся им. Этот гаджет используется для перехвата сигнала, поступающего в центральную систему блокировки дверей. Они такие, как Джерард, орудуют им как своими собственными руками.

Вдох-выдох. Взгляд метался от заветной кнопки к владельцу автомобиля. Счёт на секунды; если не подать вовремя сигнал, то считай дело провалено. Он ловит воздух приоткрытыми губами и прикрывает свои глаза, прикрывает глаза языком, и его опасные движения становятся очевидными. В эту секунду парень был похож на леопарда, готового бросить вызов своей жертве, пока что он опасно расширился и побежал в тусклых бликах. И это было оправданно, потому что все это происходило, и все происходящее происходило словно в съемке, в то же время, когда все было в порядке, скрыто под расстегнутой курткой, вы выглядело серьезным мужчиной, который назвал «парнем» у вас попросту, не поворачиваясь языком. Хлопок двери, и вот он, направляясь к входу во внутрь, не глядя, закрывая машину, пользуется кнопкой.

Это было одновременно с Джерардом.

Победа, но достаточно сдержанная ухмылка. Бывший владелец скрылся в дверях клуба. Дверь была без труда, и он оказался с пассажирским плечом на пассажирском сиденье, а сам Джерард не выиграл на еще одно водительское. Смотритель и водитель, сидящий за ним, освобождают место для работы. Пальцы переместились на панель и нашли рулевой кожух. Движущая сила и пластиковая панель невидимового магнита, отключенная штатная блокировка руля. Контактная группа оказалась в замкнутом замке. Джерард закусил жвачку передними зубами, когда переключил зажигание на включение отверткой. Работают слаженно, без нервов, чисто и быстро, облаченные в тонкие черные перчатки. Он нашел чип в кармане, в то время как другие прикрепляли его к замку зажигания, находясь рядом с антенным считывателем. Когда память была прописана, завел машину, отъехал от клуба. Взгляд вновь метнулся к часам. Две минуты. Он даже не ёкнуло. У нас прокрутил стартер и завел машину, отъехал от клуба. Взгляд вновь метнулся к часам. Две минуты. Он даже не ёкнуло. У нас прокрутил стартер и завел машину, отъехал от клуба. Взгляд вновь метнулся к часам. Две минуты. Он даже не ёкнуло.

И, сидя сейчас за рулем шикарной тачки, надавливая на педаль газа посильнее, пока стрелка на спидометре плавает в кругу, он вновь чувствовал на своем лице улыбку. Все в их натянутом, словно струнном, телом, было великолепном.

И Джерард ненавидел себя за это. Что может сделать? Это все, что они делают, чтобы продать каждую машину по-черному. У него есть все   
, что нужно, чтобы зарабатывать деньги.

***   
84 часа спустя. 26.12.2019.

Рождественская эйфория начала потихоньку, чтобы увидеть, что огни уже не кажутся такими яркими, запахи не такие ощутимые, а упаковочная бумага - это выбираемые для подарков близких друзей и друзей, которые больше не будут главными заботливыми людьми, окунувшимися в этой атмосфере.

Этот светлый праздник позволил родным, возродить бокалы с дорогим алкоголем, не прогонять улыбку своего лица и сидеть за столом, подготавливать праздничную индейку, вспоминать радостные моменты из прошлого, румянец, опуская голова и, конечно же, обмениваться так долго выбирает эти подарками.

Рождество - это семейный праздник, ассоциирующийся со счастьем, любовью и теплом; он был немного другим - уютным, но всегда очень холодным. Он выглядел совершенно ясно, как будто он был в сознании нескольких человек старше. Принять его выбор.

Аэро сидит на полу, откидывает голову, смотрит на диван и вспоминает, как он все время смех и шутки прослеживается непринужденно, ни к нему, ни к гонкам, а к скорости, которая буквально бежит в его венах и была страстью всей его жизни. К счастью, это был единственный изъян выходных, но довольно ощутимый.

Он смотрел на потолок и вспоминал все, что случилось за прошедшие пару дней. Казалось, что он чувствует себя в своей коже с запахом разных пирогов. Сложно было забыть о ярком моменте, когда его сестра воспользовалась случившимся. Парень помнит, как она легко запрыгнула на кровать, чтобы он успокоил запах лавандового шампуня и ее любимых духов. Молодая девушка тут же скрестила ноги в тёмно-синем покрытии со звездами, и брюнетки не могли заметить, что Эли выглядит взрослой, чем полтора месяца назад, когда они говорили по поводу лица в день Всех Святых. Казалось, она взросла буквально по минутам. это может быть самый интересный случай в жизни каждого человека. Эта мысль с одной стороны, и с другой стороны, это было то, что его ребенок уже не был чудом с двумя хвостиками цвета лесного каштана, белые платья в розовом цветочке уже давно были ей не по душе.

\- Как ты? - спрашивает старший. Он всегда был рядом с сестрой. Она могла свободно выбирать подарок на день рождения. Они были дружескими, потому что они были пылкими, чем-то незаметным и совсем не значимым. Они должны быть в целости и сохранности, каждый день и при встрече обниматься, пока не забыл руки. Они дышат в унисон всегда и понимают друг друга с полуслова; все вместе и бежать в объятиях закатных лучей наперегонки.

Невероятное сходство между ними было слишком явным. Они были очень красивыми, у них были короткие волосы, улыбки, волосы были совершенно короткими. были уже ниже лопаток, всегда блестящие локонами.

Младшая мягкая улыбка и скрытая грусть, появившаяся в ее глазах после заданного вопроса. Отвечает на все вопросы, связанные с множеством проколов в своей привычной манере и глубоко вздыхает:

\- Не очень, - она звучит, как тихо, а иногда и подрагивает в продолжении, - папа все чаще проповедует на работе, в редких днях отдыха или пьёт или уезжает развлекаться. Я совсем его не вижу, - вот так просто. Рассказывает о том, что она переживает. Она спрятала печаль в своих бездонных глазах за завесой черных и длинных ресниц.

В ответ на это старший только садится рядом и притягивает сестру за плечи, одновременно взламывая волосы и пропуская их между пальцами словно шелк:

\- Ничего страшного, Эш. Прорвемся. Ты ведь вся в меня.

Она понимает, что все в порядке: она всегда боится чего-то, в чем-то не уверена, но все равно пойдет за своего. Это была его уменьшенная копия, только другого пола. Она даже не знает, что сам Фрэнк часто думает, что она намного сильнее его, и смотрит на нее с восхищением, потому что Эшли словно улучшенная версия и собрание всех самых невероятных качеств. Ей бы завидовал любой.

Слабая искра радости и возвращения в состояние, когда она рассказывает о школе, о вечеринках, которые только начинают посещать, и ей не хочется быть дома на зимних каникулах. Брюнет искренне смеется, получая по-настоящему небольшой, по сравнению с ним, ладонь, когда сестра слишком эмоционально нуждается в новом учителе и активно жестикулирует руками, выражая своё негодование. В этом случае было столько чувствительности и переживаний, что девица испугалась, услышала громкий хлопок и уже начала извиняться, как ее прервал громкий смех брата. Он обнял её и начал учить, кричать что-то вроде.

Именно по такому моменту скучал Фрэнк, находясь вдали от семьи. Их душевных разговоров, Филадельфии. Гонщик всерьез задумался забрать сестру на летние каникулы, но он прервал стук в дверь.

Отец опёрся на косяк двери, наградив их тяжёлым, усталым взглядом и неопределённо махнув головой влево, спросил:

\- Покурим?

Это служило предлогом, чтобы поговорить с Фрэнком наедине, без лишних глаз и ушей. Мужчина, безусловно, хочет, чтобы в его семье не было ничего приятного, чтобы обсуждать дела. ; что бы Айеро и делал, он никогда не пытался простить себя, если бы из-за его деятельности пострадал кто-то из семьи. Особенно сестра.

Курить, когда пасынок возвращался домой, стал некой нерушимой традицией. Мистер Кронн всегда спрашивал:

\- Как идут дела? Я имею в виду не только успех, но и возможные проблемы с законом. Я всегда буду лучше, если тот сразу поможет.

\- Всё хорошо.

Они были чувствительны друг к другу. Их отношения, наверное, послужили идеальным примером для всех отчимов и приемных сыновей.

В общем, все в порядке. Он завидует. Все, что нужно, - это то, что он все еще остается позади и чувствуется, что победа и осознание того, что он снова на вершине. Он - первый.

Телефонная звонка заставила тебя оторвать голову от кармана домашних штанов. В этой красивой квартире в Филадельфии он может и себе позволить - сидеть и смотреть в потолке в мягкой и домашней одежде.

Свет, исходящий из ярко горного дисплея, заставляет парню зажмуриться. Он поднял трубку, приложил смартфон к уху и сразу же принялся тереть свои уставшие и привыкшие к сумраку глаза.

\- Да? - стараясь спрятать раздражение, ответил Айеро.

В конце концов, голос звучал так:

\- Фрэнк, нужна твоя помощь. Это не телефонный разговор.

Брюнетка не только не имеет настроения разделить этот вечер с кем-то, кроме своих воспоминаний. Он вздохнул и получил осипшим голосом:

\- Окей. Я жду.

\- Я буду у тебя скоро; правда, ситуация очень серьезная, - Фрэнк слышит, как голос его собеседника подрывается на некоторых гласных, а шум слышен на разных улицах, словно парень на другом конце буквально не должен, что он уже в дороге. Это было чертовски странным. Брайан никогда не позволял слышать его таким образом.

\- Я понял, хорошо.

На той стороне послышались гудки, а в груди брюнета была решена не понятно отчего. И его руки так стремительно похолодели, как и спине поползли Мурашки.

Он слышит только свое сбивчивое дыхание и учащенное сердцебиение. Комната была погружена в кромешную темноту, но во всех ее проявлениях можно было слышать все, что нужно, и что-то звучать за окном. Он находился в состоянии полусознания - в точности, чтобы сказать, что ощущения, и разум словно опустел.

Он просто не мог сконцентрироваться, это нужно сейчас, чтобы обратить внимание на кого-то, на что-то, на что-то незначительное и легкое начало Он пытался поставить ментальные стены внутри своего черепа, чтобы не стало еще хуже. Он так сильно волнуется.

Он может быть до кухни, во что бы то ни стало. Я смотрел на меня, как на расфокусированный взгляд в окно, на яркие яркие блики и огни ночного города, которые манипулировали и гипнотизировали таким мягким и успокаивающим светом. Он планировал сделать это в таком состоянии и положении, с холодным стаканом в правой руке. Он попросил собраться.


	2. Chapter 2

Меньше чем через десять минут Молко уже сидел на диване, обтянутом искусственной кожей, который располагался в просторной гостиной, оформленной в холодных оттенках серого. Его поза буквально кричала об отчаянии вкупе с безудержным гневом; отросшие влажные волосы, попавшие под суровый декабрьский ветер, смешанный с каплями дождя, спадали на лицо, прикрывая бóльшую его часть и делая его вид ещё печальнее, чем было на самом деле. Но даже сквозь них были видны жилки, которыми непроизвольно играл Брайан, придавая и без того строгому выражению лица ещё большую суровость; губы были нервно поджаты, в то время как глаза устремлены на пальцы, переплетённые в крепкий замо́к. Взор время от времени хватался за какой-то предмет, и парень, натянутый как струна, смотрел на него очень и очень долго, стискивая зубы. Так продолжалось, пока он не кидал взгляд куда-то в другое место. Его вид походил на образ серийного убийцы или кого похуже, что даже Фрэнка не могло не пугать.

Мужчина ссутулился, ведь его локти опирались в колени, пока нога отбивала неопределённый, но слишком нервный ритм ногой. Это повторяющееся движение помогало ему собраться с мыслями и, в конце концов, озвучить случившееся на одном выдохе. Его голос срывался, а руки начинали дрожать, и это было заметно.

— В канун Рождества я получил приглашение на тематическую вечеринку одного из ночных клубов, — проговорил он, всё так же, не поднимая взгляда. Фрэнк понимающе кивнул, вспоминая скопившиеся на его журнальном столике пригласительные, которые он получал по несколько раз в день, но которые так и остались непрочитанными. — Я подъехал к «NOTO» вначале одиннадцати, плюс-минус полчаса, я не уверен. Ох, всё так перемешалось, — на этом моменте он зарылся длинными бледными пальцами в свои мокрые волосы и из голубых глаз чуть не потекли слёзы. Его накрыла самая настоящая паника.

— Хэй, стоп, всё нормально, успокойся и продолжи говорить, — попытался хоть как-то успокоить его ничего не понимающий Фрэнк, но остро ощущающий неимоверное напряжение, даже почти истерику, друга, которая передавалась и ему самому.

— Ладно, — Брайан выдохнул и закрыл глаза на пару секунд. Затем продолжил спокойнее, — несколько человек стояли на улице, но моих знакомых среди них не оказалось, поэтому я поспешил внутрь, — Молко хмурит брови, вспоминая события прошедшего вечера, и громко сглатывает вязкую слюну, — не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но я понял, что оставил свой пригласительный в машине...

Брайан усмехается, что больше похоже на оскал, и Айеро не может не отметить, что друг выглядит куда более измученным, чем может показаться на первый взгляд: щёки неестественно впали, как будто мужчина потерял пару десятков килограмм, когда кожа приобрела серо-желтый оттенок, тем самым придавая болезненный вид. Фрэнк закусил внутреннюю часть щеки, не понимая, к чему ведёт этот рассказ, но решил не торопить ход событий и своего друга заодно, ведь тому и так было неимоверно сложно, поэтому, сделав пару шагов, пересёк комнату и сел в кресло.

— Я вышел наружу, но машины не было на парковке… В те секунды мне показалось, что сердце перестало биться, — Брайан вновь усмехается и впервые переводит взгляд с застывшими слезами на друга, выражение лица которого невозможно прочитать. Слова «мою машину угнали, Фрэнк» так и не слетели с его обкусанных губ. Казалось, будто, сделай он это, небо просто упадёт, но и без этого все стало предельно ясно.

Комната погружается в тишину, прерываемую только ритмичным постукиванием ногой. Фрэнк замирает, прокручивая слова друга вновь и вновь, а затем закрывает лицо ладонями, погружаясь в еще более глубокие размышления. Молко же только и остаётся следить за происходящим, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и чувствовать всепоглощающую вину за то, что ему приходится втягивать в это друга. Но у него просто не было другого выхода и того, из чего можно выбирать. Он понимал, что по уши застрял в дерьме, и ему больше не к кому обращаться.

— Камеры на клубе? — коротко спрашивает Айеро. Его лицо стало непроницаемым, взгляд холодным и серьёзным, а скулы стали видны сильнее.

— Владелец уехал в другую страну, а оставшийся персонал не имеет доступа к архиву.

Фрэнк вздыхает, на подкорках чувствуя, как ситуация усложняется с каждой секундой, а всё потому, что большая часть магазинов не будет работать в ближайшие дни, в связи с после рождественскими выходными, соответственно запросить у них записи тоже будет невозможно. Айеро встаёт и, хлопнув Брайана по плечу, ободряюще говорит:

— Я достану видео, а там и твою тачку найдём, — его губы трогает обнадеживающая улыбка, и друг, не сдержавшись, повторяет этот жест, — Не изводи себя, хорошо? — напоследок бросает он. Фрэнк понимал, что эти слова не много чем помогут внутри трясущемуся Брайану, который спал восемь часов за последние три дня, но на большее попросту не был способен. Он был пустым.

Молко кивает и, закрыв за собой дверь, уходит так же быстро, как и пришёл, оставляя за собой озадаченного Фрэнка. Фрэнка, который только мысленно имеет представление, как он провернет эту аферу, чтобы вернуть машину, который надеется, что видит друга в таком состоянии первый и последний раз.

Но он займётся этим немного позже, потому что, если он свалит на себя ещё и это сейчас, то просто не выдержит. Слишком уж не хотелось снова забываться и ехать в **те самые клубы.**

Он не хотел топить себя же в реках алкоголя, цветных таблетках и шеях молодых девушек или парней, так сладко пахнущих, распростёртых под ним на алых простынях, изгибающих тело ему навстречу, заставляя его не просто задыхаться, а терять голову и разряжаться настолько, чтобы его внутренние демоны не смогли найти его ближайшее время. Ведь в такие моменты _Фрэнка просто нет._

Ни для кого: ни для друзей, ни для сестры, ни для родителей. Никто не должен знать и видеть его таким: резким, неуправляемым, готовым подчинить себе всё живое и сделать все так, как он хочет.

Никогда.

ххх

Ближе к полудню, через несколько дней после прихода Молко, Фрэнк выбирается из своей квартиры и тут же оказывается жертвой нелётной погоды, которая как никогда совпадает с настроением парня. Он чувствовал себя максимально подавленным и неспособным быть активным, чтобы решать какие-то свои дела и нормально функционировать. В голове творился полный хаос, он не мог ухватиться ни за одну мысль и как стоит осмыслить её. Из-за нервов немного тряслись руки, а глаза до невозможного болели, ведь он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз прошедшие пару ночей. Дождь стучит по асфальту с переменным успехом: то затихая, то вновь не на шутку разыгрываясь, приводя в замешательство всех зазевавшихся или же не ожидавших таких поворотов людей, и заставляет их забегать в редко работающие кафе и магазины; а молнии вспыхивали почти непрерывно одна за другой, вслед за которыми сразу же были слышны оглушающие раскаты грома.

Конечно, нынешние жители привыкли к подобной погоде, но никто не собирался брать зонты или дождевики, ведь ливню всегда сопутствовал небывалый ветер, сметающий всё на своем пути, и это всегда затрудняло любые возможные передвижения. В такие дни, когда небо затягивало грозовыми, тяжелыми и темными тучами, угражающе низко и медленно парившими над городом, а из-за потока капель видимость ограничивалась одним метром, службы спасения настоятельно рекомендовали не покидать своих домов в целях безопасности.

Именно таким был Айеро тогда: рассерженным, излишне нервным и до одури хмурым, когда открывает дверь своей машины и садится внутрь. Он сразу же устало обрушивает голову на сложенные на руле кисти и закрывает глаза, устало и медленно выдыхая. На автомате заводит автомобиль и даже не замечает, как его онемевшие от холода руки ведут авто. Он чертыхается, въехав в огромную лужу, появившуюся ещё вчера вечером, но обновленную сегодня, и направляет машину на север города, крепко стискивая зубы и перекладывая правую руку на подлокотник, удерживая управление лишь левой. Туда, где жил один его приятель, которому незадолго пришла смс с небольшой просьбой, и если бы он выполнил свою работу немного лучше, чем хорошо, то проблема с угоном тачки больше бы не существовало.

А до тех пор, пока это не произошло, Фрэнк был обязан придумать что-то ещё, пока он ждёт зеленого света светофора, устало потирая свои веки и раздражаясь все больше с каждым вздохом. Он мог бы наведаться в тот самый клуб и взять у персонала номер телефона владельца, но его возвращение, в конце концов, заняло бы слишком много времени, да и гарантии на то, что он захочет сотрудничать, нет, поэтому в воздухе витала надежда на знакомого. И не покидала его до самых дверей одной из квартир в обычном многоэтажном доме Филадельфии.

Айеро хотел быть полезным в этой ситуации, но застывшее в груди чувство собственного эгоизма просто сметало ему крышу и все его моральные устои, выстраданные и принятые за его жизнь. Он ненавидел делать так. Он ненавидел помогать людям и решать их проблемы лишь для того, чтобы забыть свои. Он ненавидел активничать, крутиться во всех всевозможных тусовках, не трезветь, лишь бы одним вечером с оранжевым закатом за окном его не настигли убивающие мысли, не дающие покоя ни на секунду, гуляющие на краю сознания и ни на секунду не дающие о себе забыть. Они были навязчивыми, и словно насмехались над его попытками откинуть их на задний план, не говоря уже о том, чтобы раз и навсегда побороть.

И именно сейчас Фрэнк делал то, что так не мог терпеть. Он старался вытянуть себя из ямы, пока ещё не слишком поздно, ибо не хотел очередных срывов. Он старался ~~обмануть~~ убедить себя в том, что он не будет опять тонуть в таком манящем омуте с головой и забываться, медленно убивая себя изнутри.

Айеро помотал головой из стороны в сторону, прошёлся ладонью по своим коротким волосам и нажал на кнопку звонка. Эти ненужные размышления ему сейчас ни к чему.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — словно через водную гладь услышал адресат приветствия, и он поднял свой потускневший взгляд на стоявшего в дверном проеме человека. Мужчина жестом пригласил его в квартиру, коротко кивнув, и тут же направился в одну из комнат, не обращая внимания на гостя. Такое поведение для него было вполне приемлемым, и Айеро, знавший его как необщительного программиста, вот уже несколько лет работающего нелегально, считал его скрытность полезной в большинстве. Он прятался в своем небольшом, по сравнению с остальными комнатами, кабинете, который он обустраивал в продолжение долгого времени, покупая дорогую современную технику.

Фрэнк приходил сюда нечасто, в большинстве своём печатая короткие сообщения с просьбой удалить какое-то видео с базы данных, записанных на камеру видеонаблюдения. И его просьбы выполнялись сразу же, беспрекословно, тихо, без вопросов и «хвостов». Программист слишком хорошо помнит то, что сделал для него Айеро, и таким безмолвным образом отдает должок. Оба это понимают, но никогда не обсуждают.

В правом углу стоял неприметный ноутбук, который с легкостью блёк на фоне гигантских экранов и шумящих процессоров, за которым и сидел мужчина. Как только Фрэнк появился в проходе, он, не оборачиваясь, начал говорить:

— Новости плохие. Самые новые камеры хранят записи шесть дней, все остальные в половину меньше, — хакер, сидя на стуле, развернул его на сто восемьдесят градусов и продолжил, — после — информация сливается в агентство национальной безопасности. Если бы ты позвонил хотя бы вчерашним утром, нашел бы больше. А так, только одно видео.

Он жестом подзывает Фрэнка к себе, а затем включает запись, когда последний опирается о стол своими руками и немного горбит спину, внимательно глядя на экран. Она длится от силы пять секунд, в течение которых машина Молко несется вдали. Ракурс ужасен, ведь камера записала движение с другой улицы, которая пересекалась с той, где располагался старый магазинчик. Айеро раздосадовано вздыхает, принимая всю бесполезность видео, но с благодарностью кивает знакомому, не только за работу, но и за то, что объяснил систему сохранения информации.

Он понимает, что, скорее всего, он в полной заднице, потому что найти машину Брайана становится просто невозможным. Фрэнк нервно теребит шнурок на своей ярко-красной толстовке, и осознаёт, что даже здесь он в большинстве своём не может помочь. Потому что обратился слишком поздно.

С грузом на плечах и кашей в голове, он стремительно покидает апартаменты и только в машине принимает всю безысходность ситуации. Брюнет запускает обе руки в коротко подстриженные волосы и разочарованно стонет. «Как можно было так облажаться» — думает он. Он хотел отвлечь себя, помогая своему приятелю, он просто-напросто хотел, чтобы его перестало это есть и терзать. Ему до коликов и до боли меж ребер хотелось получить хорошие новости, и обманчивая уверенность в том, что всё обязательно сложится должным образом и так как ему надо, ведь так случалось просто _всегда_ , зло пошутила с ним и просто канула в лету.

Мысль об отце ненавязчиво летала в воздухе, и Айеро понимает, что нужно хотя бы спросить совета. Всё-таки он знал, что папа не с огромным-то удовольствием будет слушать обо всём об этом, но зарождающаяся надежда внизу живота слишком внезапно озарила его. Телефон в секунду оказывается в руке, а спустя пару гудков слышится знакомый голос:

— Да?

— Отец, я по делу, — совершенно немедля, минуя любые приветствия, закусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, говорит Фрэнк, — мне нужно достать записи с камер за двадцать третье число, но один знакомый подсказал, что их сливают в национальную систему безопасности. Возможно ли вытащить оттуда пару видео? — на одном дыхании, слишком быстро проговорил парень, нервно стуча пальцами по кожаной обивке руля, словно боясь, что на том конце провода просто повесят трубку. Брюнет не видел отчима, но знал, что тот, возможно, всё же, усмехнулся, а затем один уголок его губ приподнялся в подобии улыбки. И был прав. Всё же уверенность в родителе пересилила страх. Мистер Кронн делал так, когда ему звонили коллеги по работе и задавали кучу вопросов. Тогда, в детстве, Фрэнк и представить не мог, что когда-то окажется на их месте. Но, то ли к сожалению, то ли к счастью, это происходит.

— Можно, но ФБР не оставит это безнаказанныс и придут к тебе в «гости», — так же коротко ответил мужчина, прерываясь на громкий выдох. И это то, что Фрэнк ненавидел слышать. Ему не нужны проблемы. Он оставался инкогнито, человеком без лица, с машиной без номеров для полиции. Его не могли найти каждый чёртов раз, и это не могло не радовать.

— Я понял. Спасибо, пока, — разочарованно вздохнув протянул молодой человек и почесал левую бровь.

— Пока, — как-то даже слишком тепло сказал отец и отключился.

Нервы к концу разговора начали сдавать и громко лопаться, а телефон потом полетел куда-то в сторону. Фрэнк смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом и понимал одно: машину угнали, и возврату она не подлежит. _И он снова не смог._


	3. Chapter 3

Ночь с тридцать первого мая на первое июня стала значимым событием для многих людей, но те имели абсолютно разные причины для того, чтобы ждать этот день с нетерпением и особым трепетом.

Могло показаться, что этот магический переход буквально можно ощущать сильнее, чем что-либо; будто каждый и каждая — сверхсущества, способные видеть, слышать, чувствовать лучше, чем все остальные. Даже запах менялся, солнечные лучи ласкали кожу сильнее, ложась все красивее и настойчивее, а в воздухе витала неуловимая атмосфера веселья, беззаботности и свободы.

Для одних эта дата, — начало лета — ассоциировалась с долгожданным отпуском и отдыхом на белоснежных пляжах, купании в лазурном океане с большим количеством ярких коктейлей и, конечно же, с самыми свежими и сочными фруктами, которые только одним своим видом заставляли улыбаться и ощущать сладость на языке.

Именно третий по счету сезон года являлся самым любимым среди многих жителей Америки. Да и всего мира, ведь именно он символизировал такое долгожданное чувство тепла, расслабления и возможности убежать от всевозможных проблем или срочных, чрезвычайно важных, дел.

Другие же, те, которые не большинство, просто не могли жить без такого бешеного темпа, появляющегося без задержек и заминок первого июня. Они пытались гнаться за какими-то занятиями, придумывая все больше и больше бессмысленных планов, которые будут забирать все больше их времени, лишь бы не поднимать голову вгору из-за занятости в жаркие дни.

А для некоторых темп лета приравнивался к жизненному, помогал выпустить внутреннего зверя и, наконец, увидеть в зеркале настоящего себя — яркого, безбашенного и такого, из которого жизнь бьёт ключом. Именно этому учили события, происходящие с бешеной скоростью — успевать вникать и погружаться в новое состояние за предельно короткие сроки.

Кому-то не удается покорить эту вершину и стать тем, чей образ навязчиво крутится в голове, а кто-то с легкостью погружается в новую жизнь, словно рыба в воду, будто отсекая предыдущие полгода жизни зимы и весны, абсолютно точно зная, что в следующее лето произойдет то же самое — сразу, как календарь оставит позади последнюю цифру головокружащего мая.

Так пять лет назад Фрэнк по воле случая оказывается на открытии летнего сезона, которое местные ребята по значимости приравнивали к Пасхе или Рождеству. Он совсем никого не знал, но старался вести себя уверенно, будто сила и мощь текут по его венам. Как только он появлялся в новом месте, на него сразу же обращалось крышесностное количество внимания и далеко не всегда одобрения, ведь, помимо мужественности и твердости, он излучал идею завоевателя, что точно не нравилось местным выскочкам и главарям.

Тогда он с плохо скрываемым восторгом оглядывался по сторонам, широко улыбаясь и будто не веря, что это реальность, а не волшебный сон, не замечая, как все вокруг с интересом его рассматрвают, цепляясь взглядами за татуированные руки, солнечную улыбку и красивое лицо.

Люди, окружавшие его, были абсолютно разными: с невероятно гладкой сверкающей, загорелой кожей и той, на которой уже появились морщины, яркие личности, заметны издалека и те, кто напоминал серых незаметных мышей, пришедших сюда с компанией или в одиночестве, в надежде, что их кто-нибудь заметит и позовет под свое тёплое крыло.

Их всех объединяло одно — любовь к гонкам, будь ты опытным водителем или зазевавшимся наблюдателем, вдруг захотевшим поставить сумму на любого из гонщиков. Там не судили по тому, кем ты являешься: игроком или участником, там ставили на первое место твои поступки, а именно, на что ты готов пойти ради «семьи», потому никто не любил, когда их называли бандой, словно это запретное слово, которое использовали противники таких мероприятий, проговаривая его с необъятной брезгливостью.

Тогда Айеро с восхищением заглядывался на группировки, стоящие поодаль от всех, но отводил взгляд, ведь излишнее любопытство могло вылиться в никому ненужные конфликты, и мечтал когда-то оказаться среди тех парней, которые носили яркую одежду и ездили на не менее ярких машинах. Мечтал о том, что когда-то подобные феерии станут обычным делом, что ключи от супер дорогих тачек будут храниться на его журнальном столе, а в телефонной книге появятся контакты людей, которые, в случае чего, спасут его задницу.

Разве пять лет назад Фрэнк мог знать, что станет собственной мечтой? Что летом двадцатого года будет с легкостью лавировать между пьяных людей и собственных фанатов? Что ценники его вещей будут намного выше, чем готов тратить среднестатистический человек? Что будет чувствовать горячие взгляды завистников у себя на затылке? Что будет самодовольно улыбаться тем, кто вдруг захочет сдвинуть его с пьедестала и показывать им средний палец в окне своей тачки, каждый раз вырываясь вперёд и пересекая линию финиша, ставшую _его_ линией? Что он будет **номером один?** Что те парни, объединенные одной большой семьей, будут нервно посматривать на циферблат часов, из-за его опоздания, готовые отменять огромных масштабов гонку, потому что он не приехал? Что именно он встанет на верхушку иерархической пирамиды в этом незаконном, но до одури любимом, деле, и будет гордиться собой как никогда?

Определенно, нет.

Первое июня — день возможностей.  
Для кого-то — это шанс расслабиться и получить не только удовольствие, но и незабываемые воспоминания. Для кого-то именно в эти секунды велика перспектива прославиться, поймать с неба звезду, никогда отпускать ее, завести нужные знакомства и наладить свою жизнь, прыгая выше своей головы в одно мгновение. А у кого-то уже все относительно наладилось, и открытие сезона — возможность подзаработать. Неважно, каким путем: честным, или не совсем, главное — не упустить этот шанс, хватая удачу за разноцветный хвост.

Именно по этой причине Джерард появился на открытии, с целью половить деньги. За его облик не цеплялся глаз: очки закрывали половину лица, а одежда хоть и не висела мешком, но и фигуру не подчеркивала. Он по привычке горбился, засовывая руки в карманы штанов, и не старался слиться с толпой, зная, что это произойдет само собой. Глаза с лисьей сноровкой осматривали все вокруг, преимущественно оценивали машины издалека, ведь Уэй стоял поодаль от центра событий ввиду ненадобности. Сейчас время для работы, а не развлечений.

С губ невольно срывается вздох, когда боль вдруг раздается в районе плеча, но мужчина, случайно задевший его, улыбается, извинившись, и продолжает свой путь. Незнакомец не заострил внимание на сжавшего челюсти парня, который, запрокинул голову и давал себе пару секунд на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями и скинуть всю напряженность, скопившуюся в нем за время проведенное за городом. Потому что балласт в виде лишних мыслей точно ему не поможет.

Каждое задание походило на испытание. Испытание, на которое он сам себя обрек, его собственная персональная пытка, бесконечный круг ада, с которого невозможно сойти. И как бы ни хотелось быть пьяным и не думать о том, что ему предстоит сделать в который раз, он снова переступал через свои принципы, давно втоптанные в грязь, дабы снова выйти сухим из воды и остаться без заслуженного наказания полиции, но с мыслями о том, что карма когда-нибудь настигнет его.

Так незаметно прошло около сорока минут, приближалось самое интересное — начало шоу. Оно напоминало показ мод в Милане: целый год подготовки ради несколько минутного захватывающего зрелища. Джерард с трудом, но, все-таки, протискивается во второй ряд, растолкав народ локтями. Некоторые из зрителей успели неплохо напиться, поэтому вели себя особо буйно, что сильно мешало усталому парню, со злостью внутри идти между вспотевших мужчин и хихикающих девушек в коротких топах, готовый сорваться с цепи, как злобный доберман.

Но парень глубоко дышит, впуская в организм горячий воздух, смешанный с тяжёлым запахом выхлопных газов, закрывает глаза под стеклами очков, дёргая ногой и сжимая кулаки. Ему хочется усмирить свой пыл и попытаться не разжигать то, что так и просится вырваться наружу.

И он справляется, ведь не зря пошли годы тренировок на это: черты лица меняются под натиском непрошеной истерической улыбки, душу греют недавние события, а пальцы приятно покалывают, как будто кожа все еще ощущает тепло металла с нагретой на солнце ручки чёрной Феррари, которая была так чертовски заметна, но мастерски украдена им самим неделю назад.

Разум кричит о том, что этот поступок выходил из ряда вон и мог поставить его анонимность под удар, но сердце трепетало с особой нежностью и любовью, ведь Уэй действительно обожал машины и знал о них столько, сколько смог знать обычный человек. А понимание того, что именно он сидит за рулём и движется, кажется, быстрее звука, вдавливая педаль газа в пол, так сильно тешит его самолюбие, что отказаться от этого дела — непосильная задача. Это стало его личным наркотиком особого вида: смотреть можно, трогать — нет.

И он нарушает это правило, оглаживая руль каждый раз, любовно смотря на значок в центре.

А сейчас парень с досадой закусывает губу, переводит взгляд на «подиум» и его восхищенный вздох растворяется в пыли, поднятой первой моделью.

Толпа взрывается восторженными криками, громким свистом и, конечно же, визгом, сходя с ума. Audi RS4 пафосно дрифтует, очерчивая круг и оставляя на асфальте черные полосы из-под шин, запутанных в сером дыме. Наверняка, резина пострадает и шансы на победу заметно упадут, но не зря же эта тачка открывает шоу. Её должны запомнить.

У Джерарда, кажется, перестает биться сердце, он задерживает дыхание и слегка открывает пересохшие губы, пожирая взглядом проехавшую мимо прелесть и рисуя в голове картинки, как он скрывается в огнях ночного города, оставаясь парнем без лица и без отпечатков пальцев, на миг присваивая её себе. Она была мечтой, которую Джерард с лёгкостью мог сделать своей сбывшейся, но медлил, потому что не хотел подставлять себя под удар.

Вдруг справа раздается «звериный» рык, привлекая к себе внимание, сбивая Уэя с толку, потому что тот был не готов так быстро переключаться, и как только задача становиться исполненной: зрители готовы к следующему номеру программы. Неоново желтый Subaru WRX STI 4 и серебристый Nissan GT-R буквально появляются из центра толпы. На первом автомобиле закреплен флаг Соединенных Штатов, на втором — собственный флаг «семьи», когда они срываются с места, куски ткани красиво струятся, рассекая воздух.

И парень понимает, что как бы эти красавицы не привлекали его внимание и не западали в душу, они никогда не примут его в свои объятия кожаного салона, ведь сумасшедшая притягательность и способность обращать внимание на себя своим видом этих машин, делает их чуточку хуже по меркам возможности уехать на них незамеченным, а потом — без проблем продать их.

Остаток показа сливается в одну большую феерию, и как бы Джерард не любил каждую появляющуюся машину, этот пафос ему порядком наскучил, ведь хотелось посмотреть, на что реально способны эти ребята, а не на их понты и желание выпендриться перед незнакомыми людьми, голодно смотрящих на это действо.

К сожалению, шоу продолжалось еще около двадцати минут, казавшихся без преувеличения невозможным испытанием. Пейзаж плыл перед глазами из-за огромной температуры, сжигающей все на своем пути. Некоторые гонщики добавляли запрещенные химикаты в топливо, дабы увеличить скорость, но те пахли просто отвратительно, что начинало не то что раздражать, а заставляло чувствовать себя физически настолько плохо, что желудок просился наружу.

Но и это, похоже, никто не ощущал, кроме парня, собиравшегося потерять сознание из-за неприятных ощущений и сильного головокружения, к удивлению, похожего на сильное алкогольное опьянение.

Возможно, он преувеличивал всю скорбь своего положения, но эта мысль размывалась среди тысячи других. Пьяных людей стало в разы больше, а дилеры к этому времени уже активно продавали товар, дважды подходили к Уэю, протягивая разноцветные таблетки и порошок, расфасованный по герметическим маленьким пакетикам, с предложением повеселиться, и даже не подозревали, как же у того чесались руки потянуться в правый карман за влажными и грязными банкнотами, чтоб забыть это все как страшный сон.

Чтобы не думать о том, что на самом деле он сейчас стоит на большом пустыре с асфальтированной дорогой, покрытой, кажется, сотней слоев пыли, и высматривает лучшую из гоночных машин, дабы поймать возможность и угнать ее так незаметно, насколько это возможно.

Чтобы утолить свою животную потребность почти выстанывать от удовольствия, когда педаль плавно поддается давлению его ноги, а он набирает скорость и летит вперёд, мастерски теряясь в узких улочках только ему известных путей.

Чтобы знать, что за эти махинации на его карту переведут круглую сумму, большую часть которой он отдаст той женщине, которая учила его читать по слогам, когда он был улыбчивым мальчишкой с искрящимися глазами, где пляшут солнечные зайчики и переливаются все оттенки оливкового, а самому жить в квартире-студии, заваленной старыми книгами любимых итальянских и французких поэтов доброй старушки. И делать это так, чтобы она и на миг не могла подумать, что это делает он. Чтобы она и дальше могла спокойно пить фруктовый чай на своей кухне с персиковыми стенами. Чтобы она могла выращивать на подоконниках его любые маленькие розочки, почему-то пахнущие цитрусовыми.

Неразбериху и поток мыслей у потерявшегося на пару мгновений парня — что было непозволительно в его положении — прервал голос ведущего, эхом раздающийся по всему периметру. Темнокожий парень махал руками, улыбался, собирая помятые купюры, которые ему протягивали, и предупреждал зрителей о том, что по договоренности гонщики разделятся на две площадки: одни устроят круговые заезды, другие — драги, то есть гонки по прямой дороге с финишем.

Все смеялись и хлопали, предвкушая ту атмосферу и адреналин, которым будет дышать это место. Толпа жаждала хлеба и зрелищ, все быстрее вливая в себя бутылки дешёвого пива, и никто даже думать не хотел, что для кого-то находиться здесь непосильная задача, а для кого-то — событие, пускающее табуны мурашек по разгоряченному телу.

Но так же послышались одинокие, но довольно громкие разговоры и недовольные возгласы, ведь такое разделение практиковалось впервые конкретно в этой тусовке, поэтому недовольство давних фанатов с легкостью оправдывалось — люди просто не знали, что выбрать.

Джерард знал.

Прежде чем ведущий успел договорить, шестеренки в голове парня уже работали в полную силу, вращаясь одна быстрее другой. Он облизывал соленые губы и терялся в чувствах, лишь отдаленно понимая, что его руки, покрытые сетью голубых вен из-за жары, сильно дрожат, что со стороны может показаться подозрительным.

Однако ему не составило труда принять решение о том, что нужно идти именно на трассу с белой полосой в конце, которую десятки так и мечтают преодолеть первыми; перекупщики всегда требовали качественные машины, способные держать стрелку спидометра на максимуме, проезжая Америку вдоль и поперек. На поиск подобного экземпляра Уэй убил уже два с половиной месяца, посещая все гонки штата Филадельфии; и каждый раз, приезжая на новое мероприятие, он проклинал заказчика и обещал себе, что больше никогда не свяжется с этим гнусным мужиком. Надежда на то, что именно здесь найдется этот чертов суперкар, грела душу, ведь срок данный ему, истекал через девятнадцать дней, а этого бы определенно не хватило на разработку качественной схемы угона.

И сейчас складывалось абсолютно парадоксальная ситуация: два парня, жившие в разных мирах, сейчас находились в ста метрах друг от друга, отделенные толпой, которой дышит жизнь, азарт свобода, и желали они лишь одноного — начала гонки.

Один видел в этом жизнь, другой — возможности. Казалось, это невозможно, чтобы два настолько несхожих человека оказались так близко друг к другу, среди кучи вспотевших тел — основной массой — теми, кто пришел сюда отдохнуть и разгрузить себя. Эти парни были словно из параллельных вселенных, напрочь отрицая существование кого-то ещё, кто их не поймёт.

Прямо сейчас они оба выплывают из глубин своего сознания, до краёв заполненного переживаниями, и один из них открывает дверь своей машины, глубоко дыша и сжимая челюсти, ощущая себя лишь наблюдателем, неспособным управлять ситуацией, которая так и норовит сойти с установленного плана. Это напоминает ему поход в поликлинику ради прививки — те времена, когда его единственным страхом была тетя врач в дурацком чепчике на голове и со шприцом в руке, которая фальшиво улыбалась и нагло врала о том, что это совсем не больно. Но, как известно, с человеком взрослеют и его страхи, находят слабые точки, с остервенением давят на них в самые неподходящие моменты. Когда эти страхи в голове у кого-то другого, ты повторяешь себе в голове то же самое, что говорила эта медсестра-толстушка с грубоватыми руками: это не больно. И свято веришь в это, напрочь отрицая любые другие возможные варианты.

Ты так думаешь ровно до того момента, пока именно тебя не накрывает волнами того же самого страшного и придуманного, что не должно было настичь тебя, а после — закрываешься в ванной комнате и пытаешься заглушить рыдания, включая воду посильнее. Будто тебя кто-то должен услышать в темной и пустой квартире, от стен который эхом отбиваются всхлипы и немые мольбы о хоть какой-то помощи.

В голове крутится одна мысль: «Главное — не облажаться». Это все о чем может думать Айеро, ведь он не может принять реальность за действительность, а не за остросюжетный и странный сон.

Вокруг шумиха. Тот гам, который Фрэнк обожает; та суета, которая заставляет сердце биться быстрее; тот хаос, который сносит крышу. Он оглаживает руль и нажимает на педаль, заставляя тачку «зарычать» на месте, и волоски на его руках вмиг встают дыбом, пока по спине ползет холод. Он ни о чем не думает, потому что ноющее чувство в груди заполняет все его тело, и ничего больше не кажется достойным его внимания. Ведь быть победителем — это и есть то, на что обращено его внимание каждый миг.

Айеро не позволяет волнению проявиться; абсолютно никто не должен знать, что в глубине души он все еще переживает о каждой предстоящей гонке, ни на каплю не веря в то, что отдастся полностью и первым пересечёт линию финиша, затем выходя из машины на ватных ногах и чувствуя горящие крылья за своей спиной. Он прямо сейчас до коликов в животе и до крутящейся головы боится, но этого не ощутит, что этот мираж просто рассеется, а не воплотится в жизнь как в старой сказке. 

Никто не будет иметь права или возможности задеть его за эти слабости ещё больше, чем он задевает себя сам, ведь это буквально все, что у него есть. Это как понимание собственной зависимости без возможности отказаться и выкарабкаться, потому что особого желания и нет, потому что этот наркотик это и есть жизнь. По-другому он не сможет существовать, ибо это то, что вынуждает все процессы внутри него работать. Без этого он будет лишь никому не нужной пустотой с чернотой внутри и бесконечным океаном страданий.

Наваждение разрывается словно старое полотно, и парень очень вовремя переводит взгляд со своих татуированных пальцев на то, как ведущий подает знак, а затем с нежностью, гладя большими пальцами руль, гонщик с удовольствием снова дразнит толпу громким рыком, затем плавно подъезжает к старту, где уже стоят три автомобиля.

Его ноги немеют под величием каждой машины и их хозяев: их уверенность, идеальность и красота просто сбивают его с толку и пускают гипнотизирующую дымку в глаза, заставляя нервничать ещё больше, чувствовать себя слишком маленьким, слабым и неопытным для такого мероприятия и того количество внимания, обращённого на его скромную персону, сидящую в далеко не скромной машине.

Заезд вот-вот начнется, но организаторы выжидают золотую паузу, дабы атмосфера как следует накалилась; чтобы каждый и каждая чувствовали покалывание в ногах и прыгали на месте, потому что уже просто нет сил ждать. А пока, можно наблюдать сквозь прозрачные стекла, как все участники проводят свой особый ритуал на удачу: кто-то перебирает четки, кто-то кричит своей девушке за ограждением, что любит её, а кто-то просто молча убеждает себя, что все пройдет как по маслу.

Айеро понемногу расслабляется, потому что начинает чувствовать машину как продолжение своего тела, понимая, что его мышцы становятся более податливыми, а движения почти вальяжными. Он разминает шею, взъерошивая волосы, и хитро закусывает губу, будто зная (скорее, очень надеясь), что победа достанется ему, ведь он всю жизнь был таким себе серым кардиналом, темной лошадкой — его никто не замечал и не воспринимал всерьез, а он всегда утирал нос каждому, после чего его имя было на слуху у всего города; и, даже когда переехал, все равно заработал себе такую же репутацию, какая у него была раньше – выскочка, по не понятным причинам, носящий статус «номера один».

Водитель соседней машины произносит какие-то слова, которые Фрэнку не удается расслышать, и он хочет думать, что тот не молится, а тот парень из дальней жёлтой тачки заплетает волосы и убийственным взглядом сверлит свое лобовое стекло. Айеро слышит, как воздух начинает потрескивать от скопившегося напряжения, и приобретённая уверенность в своей победе гадко мешается с вернувшимся страхом и пониманием, что ему явно не тягаться с этими парнями, которые могут раздавить его как букашку. Которые смотрят в его сторону так надменно и с насмешкой, что становится аж тошно.

Девушка в яркой одежде, с двумя длинными красными платками в руках становиться на старт и поочередно встречается взглядом с каждым гонщиком, проверяя их готовность. Она улыбается Фрэнку и весело подмигивает, без капли пошлости. Айеро будто погружается под воду, все звуки меркнут, когда ее загорелые руки взлетают вверх. Все буквально ощущается, как момент перед взрывом, а перед глазами скачут молнии, вырывая всех людей, которые непосредственно участвуют в этой вакханалии, из липкого оцепенения.

Все задерживают дыхание.

Все, кроме одного парня, ухмыляющегося слишком загадочно, но захмелевшие люди вокруг очень заняты своими переживаниями и совсем не замечают его выражения лица, которое свободно может показаться пугающим.

А сам Фрэнк идеально отыгрывает свою роль, оставаясь хладнокровным и уверенным. Когда никто на него не смотрит как на переживающего человека, готового провалить все за считанные секунды, он собирает всю свою волю в кулак и идёт напролом, совершенно не обращая внимания больше ни на что, и сам превращается в того, кто всегда смотрит свысока. Взгляд пуст и направлен вперед, руки расслаблены и готовые идеально вести машину, вписываться в каждый поворот и обгонять соперников, пока на лице не дрогнет ни один мускул.

Когда очаровательная брюнетка в последний раз улыбается и опускает два красных платка вниз, возможность видеть теряется из-за количества поднятой пыли, а четыре машины в мгновение ока срываются с мест. Айеро лишь мельком смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, пока тело по инерции действует за него: нога вжимает педаль газа в пол, а ладони крепко обхватывают обивку руля, когда большие пальцы нервно подрагивают, всегда готовые нажать на заветные кнопки и выпустить смесь газов, но рано.

А пока стрелка спидометра за секунды преодолевает всю шкалу скоростей, Фрэнк думает, что он справляется хорошо. Но не идеально, ведь соперники идут вровень, не отставая ни на дюйм, каждый раз делая рывки так, чтобы начало бампера каждой из машин было как под линейку. Их машины достаточно хороши для равной гонки, поэтому победа достанется тому, у кого за душой не только деньги, слава, количество лошадок под капотом, но и опыт.

Гонщик кидает взгляд влево, когда меньшая часть условного круга остается пройденной, а впереди виднеется крутой поворот. Ему все кажется слишком быстрым. Это было всегда настолько странным и очаровательным, ведь нельзя было привыкнуть к тому, что твоя машина движешься быстрее ветра, и ты преодолеваешь дистанцию незаметно для себя самого. По привычке прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, он переключает скорость, дернув рычаг, и выворачивает руль до упора в сторону — машину заносит с характерным скрежетом шин. Он дрифтует так чисто и уверенно, что оставшиеся позади парни, наверное, пооткрывали рты, забыли, где находятся, и что несутся на скорости больше двухсот.

Адреналин кипит в крови. Фрэнк переводит взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и для себя отмечает, что один соперник и вовсе сошел с дистанции, влетев в ограждение. Уголок губ поднимается, придавая ранее хмурому выражению лица нотки удовлетворения, что в любой другой ситуации показалось бы неуместным, потому что человек, скорее всего, получил повреждения, когда машина стала никому ненужной грудой металла, но когда ты весь — гонка, а любой, кто находится с тобой на одной трассе — соперник, такая реакция кажется вполне ожидаемой и естественной.

Затем сразу же замечает второго парня, просто слетевшего с дороги, ведь поворот для него оказался непосильным. Машина перевернулась дважды и осталась лежать на своей же крыше, пока ещё одна также мастерские вошла в поворот и выровнялась через секунду. Тот молодой парень, который завязывал свои отросшие кучерявые волосы золотистого цвета в пучок, когда они стояли на старте, выруливал в левую сторону от Айеро и прибавлял скорости, почти выравниваясь с ним снова. Фрэнк начинал нервничать, забывая о своей уверенности, потому что имел все шансы посмотреть, как все рассыпается перед его глазами, как задние фары на жёлтом багажнике мелькают в его лобовом стекле. Как рушится то, что он выстроил себе за эти минуты воображаемой славы.

Конечно, если он проиграет, то это не будет концом света, но ощущать вкус победы на кончике своего языка было слишком дорогим и слишком важным. Всегда. И он не собирался терять этого чувства сейчас, когда оно так близко.

Соперник все же встал с ним рядом и посмотрел на него через окно с такой злостью и ненавистью, что в жилах могла с легкостью застыть кровь. Было сложно не обратить на это внимание и не задрожать, ослабляя хватку на руле, но Фрэнк, огромной силой воли, не зациклившись на этом, перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу, ведь финиш уже виднелся на горизонте, а подобные ситуации не являлись редкостью на заезде.

Психологическое давление со стороны соперников. Именно это было самым мощным оружием в таком деле, как гонка. Никакие двигатели, химикаты, добавленные в топливо или же качество недавнего тюнинга так сильно не влияет на твою езду как обращение чужой энергии и настроя на тебя. И только ты можешь полностью заблокировать эти отвратительные сигналы и многозначительные взгляды, сбивающие с толку и так сильно давящие на стенки мозга. А Айеро был достаточно стойким для этого, потому что прекрасно знал, что _никто не сможет напугать его сильнее, чем он сам._

Зрители задержали дыхание, скрестили указательные и средние пальцы между собой, когда из-за поворота выскочили две машины, идущие поразительно близко друг к другу. Могло показаться, что если хоть один автомобиль сдвинется немного навстречу к другому, то произойдет столкновение, которое приведет к аварии.

Джерард на секунду закусил губу с такой силой, что почувствовал кровь на языке, когда водитель серебристого спорткара неожиданно виляет, желая сбить соперника с пути. Закрыв ладонью глаза, он отчаянно вздохнул. Поврежденная машина не годится для сделки, никто не захочет брать побитую тачку — все пропало. Уэй разворачивается на пятках, не желая воочию застать поражение — свое в первую очередь. Да и перспектива смотреть на разбивающийся автомобиль мечты вкупе с умирающим водителем довольно сомнительная. Будущий скрежет уже пугает и нагоняет тоску, пуская противных мурашек по коже и дрожь внутри груди.

Парень, понурив голову, за доли секунды выскальзывает из толпы, в то же время, ощупывая карманы на наличие сигарет. Его пальцы дрожат и он ясно осознает всю степень своих переживаний и тревожности, что аж голова кружится. Он чувствует себя так, будто он под сильным наркотическим воздействием, хотя отказывал каждому из диллеров, кто подходил к нему. Сначала он не находит то, что искал и уже хочет закрывать лицо руками и надавливать на глазные яблоки дабы отвлечься, но все-же в одном из карманов находится спасительная пачка. Ловкими движениями брюнет выуживает одну сигарету и подносит ко рту, привычно обхватывая губами.

Настроение ужасное. Все вокруг меркнет в один момент. Хочется удавиться табачным дымом. К тому же газ в зажигалке закончился, что еще больше выводит Джерарда из себя. Прежде чем он успевает выкинуть опустошенный флакончик куда-то вправо, слышаться восторженные возгласы и краем глаза Уэй замечает машину, которая с диким ревом в один момент перелетает через нарисованную линию на раскаленном асфальте. Ёе разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов и можно только догадываться, какого там, внутри.

Айеро тяжело дышит, но широко улыбается, демонстрируя зубы. Упав на сложенные поверх руля руки, он чувствует, как капли пота стекают по вискам, а в голове невыносимо стучит. Его тело блаженно расслабляется, будто отправляясь на другую планету, туда где все спокойно, размеренно, безопасно и просчитано наперед.

Мгновение, когда он не только удачно выкрутил руль вправо, уворачиваясь от столкновения, но и чудом пришел к финишу целым и невредимым победителем, теперь кажется таким далеким и нереальным, теперь навсегда останется лишь счастливым воспоминанием. Фрэнк посмеивается, до сих пор не веря в преследовавшую его фортуну, будто сама планета его до безумия любит, и он обожаем всеми богами во всех существующих религиях. 

Победа кажется не то чтобы чем-то сложным, а скорее невозможным. Будто это слишком много для него и каждый раз он не понимает, как это делает. Это происходит так, что тело отделяется от сознания, в голове абсолютная пустота, и только по венам струится невозможная страсть к огромной скорости. Да такой, чтобы люди всего лишь на доли секунд могли увидеть, как он проносится мимо них. Как он не доставляет им удовольствия и возможности заметить свое сосредоточенное лицо за тонированными стеклами.

Сейчас Фрэнк не спешит даже в мыслях называть эту победу чем-то обычным и очевидным, ведь для него каждый заезд слишком особенный и интимный. Пусть кто-то назовет его самоуверенным, кто-то — зазнавшимся, но только близкие знают, каких усилий стоило его место под солнцем, которое он никому не отдаст так просто.

Только эта мысль проносится в его голове, как загадочный парень уходит с места действия незамеченным, будто призрак.


	4. Chapter 4

Из динамика раздается тихое и безэмоциональное:

— Адрес скину позже, — Джерард расплывается в блаженной улыбке, отбрасывая телефон на стол по правую руку от себя, и сразу же проводит пальцами по волосам, словно расческой, забыв, что завязал их резинкой, из-за чего пару прядей неожиданно выпадают из хвоста и неприятно ложатся на лицо, щекоча кончик его вздернутого носа.

Он позволяет себе спуститься пониже на не очень комфортабельном стуле, купленном когда-то в одном из местных магазинов мебели, и вытянуть затекшие от многочасового сидения ноги вперёд, повертеть ступнями в воздухе, слыша, как косточки приятно хрустят. Он выпрямляет спину, а затем выгибает ее дугой, замечая, как на противоположной стене танцует собственная причудливая тень, создаваемая его телом и мягким светом настольной лампы. Хочется отдохнуть, ну или, на худой конец, отвлечься; в глазах плывет из-за огромного количества времени, проведенного перед ноутбуком, мышцы неприятно ноют, а желудок сжимается от недостатка пищи. Ситуация не была бы такой плачевной, если бы он не провел перед экраном около восемнадцати часов.

Шли вторые сутки непрерывного поиска информации о Фрэнке Айеро, и от звука нажатия кнопок на клавиатуре невольно дергался глаз, а пальцы уже не понимают разницы между нажатой клавишей и не нажатой. Около стола покоятся пару банок энергетиков, которые не очень-то помогли взбодриться, скорее просто обрадовали Джерарда своим необычным вкусом. Так что он не остановился, а наоборот пошел дальше, и на полу возле его ноги оказалась чашка из-под кофе; он искренне надеется, что его сердце выдержит такую нагрузку. При любом положении тела отличавшегося от позы сидения каждая его клеточка ныла от безбашенной усталости и требовала хоть какой-то физической активности, а ещё лучше — полное его отсутствие, а взамен — крепкий суточный сон.

Работа изнуряла настолько, что перед глазами начинали скакать странные цветные круги, но на краю столешницы лежала скудная биография гонщика, пополнявшаяся с каждым часом, и радовала Уэя каждый раз, когда его взгляд случайно падал на скромную и совсем невысокую стопку листов. К вечеру там должны появиться буквально все факты из жизни Фрэнка и его приближенных, как бы сложно это не было, потому что в сети о нем не так уж и много информации, что было совсем неудивительным. Парень был умен и ему уж точно не надо лишний раз светиться во всемирной паутине, напоказ выставляя все незаконные моменты из своей жизни. Ведь весь его тернистый путь на этой планете — один сплошной криминал. Джерарду совсем не нужны были заминки со своей же стороны, потому что он ненавидел медлить, когда медлят другие, но тут присутствовал один важнейший фактор — если он не успеет, то в течение операции могут появиться неприятные сюрпризы, в которых он определенно не нуждался. Парень возненавидел свою короткую жизнь, потому что она с лёгкостью могла описываться точно так же, как и Айеро — сплошной криминал.

Джерард в который раз за последние десять минут потягивается, вытянув руки вверх, а затем потирает глаза; графа загрузки, светящаяся на экране, показывает готовность в виде девяноста шести процентов, а через секунду звучит оповещение об успешном скачивании информации, что кажется парню невероятно тяжёлой горой, в один момент упавшей с его плеч.

Пару щелчков мышки и документ с полным досье Брайана Молко открывается на дисплее. За все те годы, что он зарабатывает на свое ничтожное существование, Уэй неплохо начал справляться со всем, что связанно с компьютерами «если вдруг нужно узнать то, что не должен знать никто». Он продолжал придерживаться имиджа инкогнито, поэтому в сети, выуживая из самых закрытых мест нужную информацию, старался не светиться и оставался никем. Призраком…

Пробежавшись глазами по строчкам, парень печатает комбинацию цифр и принтер, стоящий рядом начинает свою работу; все это бумажное дерьмо он внимательно прочитает только вечером, когда будет найдена абсолютно вся информация, а руки, покрытые густой сетью вен не будут так угрожающе дрожать.

Поднявшись на ноги, Джерард ощущает острое покалывание и почти падает на стол, но вовремя координируется и приземляется обратно на стул. С громки вздохом и величайшим удовольствием он, совершенно не отдавая себе отчёт, отключает все устройства и долгожданно, но медленно, придерживая себя на руках, поднимается; шея жалобно хрустит, а тупая кратковременная боль отдается в коленках при первых медленных шагах.

Этот день обещает быть трудным, пока сам Уэй не различает время и дни из-за долгой прострации и полного отключения от мира. И каждый час будет подобным предыдущим, ведь час угона приближается неимоверно быстро, что заставляет ладони приятно покалывать, а слюну, будто в предвкушении самого вкусного блюда во всем мире, собираться во рту.

Больше всего хочется в душ. Или поесть. А еще Уэй думает, что не прочь посетить тренажерный зал. Или погулять. Быть может, стоит глянуть какой-нибудь незамысловатый сериал, так чтобы отвлечься от внешнего мира — своих проблем. Но это все остаётся лишь в его голове, ведь на большее он просто не способен — к сожалению, у него нет времени всего мира, чтобы заниматься тем, чем он хочет, дабы хоть немножко уйти от того, чем он живёт. Он не может продлить сутки, чтобы прожить каждую минуту так, как ему удобно. Вместо этого он тратит почти всю свою жизнь впустую, по крайней мере, для себя, находясь постоянно в подвешенном состоянии, ведь другого выхода нет. Он слишком сильно увяз во всем этом.

Неприятности. Они давят, давят, давят… Все пошло к черту еще два месяца назад, когда Джерард не смог найти чертову тачку за первые две недели, как обычно. Паника настигла его еще в апреле, не смотря на то, что в запасе оставалось драгоценное время, уже тогда он не мог себя контролировать, рассекая комнату глубокой ночью, и вырывая клоки волос из своей головы от накатывающей истерики и страха от возникшей перспективы задохнуться, потому что воздуха, казалось, просто больше нет.

Сейчас же нет ни одной свободной секунды, но он ведёт себя намного спокойнее. То ли потому что ему стало все равно: убьют его или нет, получит он деньги или нет. Джерард просто живёт как загадочный наблюдатель. Словно шахматист; только фигуры на доске — это его собственная жизнь, а у него нет ни малейшего шанса выиграть и поставить мат каждому сопернику. Все, что он может — это поджимать губы и мотать головой, сложа руки, потому что его мозг до краёв заполнило безразличие. Если бы прямо сейчас к нему в квартиру ввалился мужик с пистолетом и всадил ему пулю между глаз за невыполненное задание, то он бы ещё и добровольно подставил лоб.

Он просто устал.

Уэй злился. В первую очередь на себя, во вторую — на конченного заказчика, который отказался продлять сроки и не беспокоился о качестве работы, потому что для него в приоритете стоит результат, и ему абсолютно плевать сколько Джерард спит и что он не ел ничего уже вторые сутки, потому что у того просто не хватало на это времени. Что он чувствует себя так, будто сидит на бомбе и не может слезть, ведь та взорвется. Ему неважно, какой ценой Джерард достигает результатов. Ему попросту плевать, потому что худой парень с ловкими руками для него — расходочный материал, мусор, который по какой-то странной причине до сих пор нужен и приносит пользу. Но это только до первого прокола.

Подводило всё, даже собственное тело. Самочувствие было дерьмовым: мысли путались, тошнота отвратительно подступала к горлу, и что было ещё хуже — это то, что Джерард даже не мог поблевать, чтобы ему полегчало, потому что, опять же, в его желудке не было ничего.

Двое суток до угона; информации катастрофически мало, четкого плана нет, как и пары инструментов. Джерард был превосходным стратегом и наперед знал, как будет действовать, чтобы не то что не облажаться, а чтобы не было ни единой пылинки, которая смогла бы его выдать, а сейчас он попросту ничего не знает, но упорно отказывался признавать, что это дело ему не по зубам. Кем бы ни был этот Фрэнк, Джерард знал, что он умнее и что он сможет его переиграть.

Парень отмечал особенность в себе — он до жути властный и ответственный. Не просто любитель, а профессионал, имеющий все под контролем, уверенный и не ошибающийся. Он был до ужаса педантичным, что всегда помогало ему. Благодаря этому он всегда работал слаженно, без нервов, быстро и чисто, не оставляя никаких хвостов. Контроль служил гарантией следующего дня; Джерард понимал, что он тянет себя сам, и в случае, если он на полшага оступится то ему никто не поможет.

Он совершенно не помнит, как сквозь пелену убийственной усталости, выходит из своей квартиры, попутно натянув темно-синюю ветровку.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане штанов, оповещая о входящем сообщении, когда Уэй закрывает квартиру, будто во сне проворачивая ключ в замочной скважине. Все его действия кажутся ему слишком вязкими, слишком медленными и тягучими. Приходится зажмуриваться, тряхнуть головой и волей-неволей ускоряться, чтобы, наконец, разблокировать экран. Быстрым движением большого пальца он открывает приложение и находит заветное входящее.

« "Кооста" на пересечении четырнадцатой и двадцать восьмой улиц в половину восьмого».

Сверкающие от небольшой победой ярко-зеленые глаза, обрамлённые густыми ресницами и огромными синяками отражаются в уже потухшем экране телефона, который Джерард убирает обратно и теперь может с облегчением выдохнуть. Он идет на тренировку со спокойной душой, но путающимися мыслями, что и собирается исправить там.

Он понятия не имеет, почему просто не лег отдохнуть, прикрывая свои красные глаза хоть на пару часов. Просто с пустой головой старается сделать что-то полезное снова, непонятно, что и кому доказывая.

Дорога занимает от силы десять минут, если учесть то, что темп парня медленней, чем обычно. Он смотрит под свои ноги, полностью погруженный в размышления, которые даже способны заглушить музыку, играющую на максимум, что точно не облегчает его ситуацию. Прохожих на улице немного, ведь на улице стоит полдень, и все уважаемые люди Филадельфии скучают сидя на своих рабочих местах, а те, кто все-таки выбрался подышать свежим воздухом —тут же пожалели об этом. Солнце нещадно припекает макушки людей, совсем не жалела всякие растения, подыхающие от жары и буквально срезало на корню все попытки спастись от жажды. Мороженое таяло, как только его открывали, лед в коктейлях растворялся за считанные минуты, ну, а холодная вода, грубо говоря, закипала, и, наблюдая за тем, как природа сходит с ума, Уэй впервые осмысливает то, что вертится в его голове. Он не понимает, зачем натянул тёмную ветровку в такую погоду. И возможно, Джерард бы мог заметить, что его стопы уже хорошенько нагрелись от горячего асфальта, но порог зала показался перед его носом, и вскоре приятная прохлада встретила парня с распростертыми объятиями.

Кто-то мог подумать, что тот хлюпик в растянутой синей футболке, невзрачных шортах и в самых классических вансах впервые видит тренажеры сегодня и в самых сокровенных мечтах желает набрать мышечную массу, чтобы казаться хоть чуточку привлекательней. Но Уэй просто знал, что регулярные тренировки необходимы для него. Во-первых, он всегда должен иметь запасной план в виде побега. Во-вторых, всегда есть вероятность чрезвычайной ситуации, то есть драки, и его руки должны находиться в хорошей форме для ответного удара, потому что с кем бы он ни сцепился — он не имел права проиграть. Будь их хоть десяток и пусть они будут в два раза больше чем он.

Джерард просто ненавидел силовые тренировки, но так любил ноющую боль в мышцах после них — она отвлекала от морального бичевания. Именно поэтому сейчас он, стоя на беговой дорожке, настраивает ритм.  
Нужно забыться.

Ххх

Настроение чуть лучше, чем отвратительно, ведь через каких-то полчаса к нему в руки попадет абсолютно вся информация о Фрэнке Айеро, найденная в даркнете. Но преимущественно его местонахождение через двадцать три часа, потому что именно тогда парень собирается угнать машину, о которой мечтает абсолютно каждый человек.

Уэй отправляется в назначенное место, он выходит раньше, чтобы иметь возможность прогуляться и позвонить бабуле. Его всегда успокаивал шум улицы, ветра, играющего с кроной деревьев и голос единственной любимой женщины, которая когда-либо у него была, есть и будет. Но он все же стал выбирать между путем, который лежал через зеленый парк, славящийся своими живописными аллеями и креативными фонтанами, вел сквозь обыкновенные рабочие улочки, серость которых, к сожалению, разбавляли только граффити и кафешки, выставляющие летние террасы полные ярких красок.

Джерард определенно выберет второе. Нет, он не против подышать свежим воздухом — не таким загазованным, как в центре города; на самом деле — посмотреть на людей, которые занимались йогой и заставляли парня с замиранием сердца предполагать, когда же они сломают себе позвоночник в той или иной ужасной позе. Это было отвлекающим и успокаивающим. Но сегодня это вряд ли поможет, ведь эта дикая слабость в мышцах, буквально заставляющая его падать с ног, не даст ему пройти больше чем парочку кварталов, а уж тем более быть в том состоянии, чтобы прогуливаться по ровной дорожке вдоль цветов и осматриваться.

Парень покупает ещё один энергетик на свой страх и риск, выдавливая из себя улыбку такого же замучившегося продавца, и, буквально из последних сил, звонит бабушке. Пальцы до сих пор не отошли от компьютера, так что получается далеко не с первого раза, но предвкушение перед разговором будоражит кровь и заставляет странное тепло разливаться под сердцем.

И несмотря на все это, Уэй чувствует себя просто отвратительным внуком, зная, что впервые услышит родной голос за прошедшую неделю, и даже не может оправдать себя. Потому что его бабушка слишком проницательная, слишком честная и слишком серьезная, если ловит в его голосе нотки усталости, раздраженности, страха или напряженности.

И именно ей он никогда не умел врать. Он мог обмануть каждого; если бы захотел, то попал бы в секретную штаб-квартиру любой серьезной организации, но ни разу не обвел собственную бабушку вокруг пальца.

Он слушает странную джазовую музыку, которая всегда стоит на рингтоне у Хелены и прикрывает глаза, одиноко умостившись на лавочке. Эта же мелодия часто звучит в её гостиной, когда та читает старые как этот мир книги и улыбается уголками губ, купаясь в солнечных лучах, ниспадающих на её морщинистое лицо. И он слышит, как гудки прерываются, а вместе с ними и стук его сердца.

— Привет, Джи! — Радостно проговаривает Хелена, — Как у тебя дела? — привычно радостно начинает знакомый голос, вмиг меняясь, на странно-неловкий — Я и не звоню, думаю, что ты занят…

Очки неприятно спадают на нос, из-за чего их приходится периодически поправлять. Словами не описать насколько сильно он себя ненавидит, когда слышит этот тон бабушки: она бесконечно его любит, но боится, что не нужна ему. И это служит отличным предлогом для того, чтобы мельком обдумать, какое же он дерьмо. Ему хватает несколько секунд, чтобы прикрыть глаза и сжать зубы почти до скрежета, сдерживая подступающие слезы.  
Он может врать на каждом углу, он может без зазрения совести избивать до полусмерти, он может красть чужую собственность, он может стрелять в кого угодно и когда угодно, но просто не может перешагнуть через то, что слышит боль в голосе самого близкого человека.

Парень выдыхает и старается говорить бодрым тоном, чтобы на другом конце провода не подумали, что ему в тягость набрать короткий номер.

— Привет, бабуль. У меня действительно много работы в последнее время, но все хорошо, можешь не волноваться, — Джерард улыбается. Искренне. Тепло. Как делает, думая только об этой прекрасной женщине, зная, что она простит ему и точно не обидится, — В этом городе такая невкусная пицца, ты бы знала! Лучше расскажи мне, что у тебя нового… — он трет переносицу и уже не контролирует что говорит. Ему просто нужно слушать этот бесконечный радостный щебет, и сразу станет намного легче.

Из динамика доносится возмущенный вздох, вызывающий смешок парня. Бабуля такая предсказуемая:

— Как можно испортить пиццу! Вот приедешь, я обязательно накормлю тебя ей и с собой дам… — Обещает она, — Ой, представляешь, лимонное дерево дало плоды. Первый раз! Я так рада, — не переставала вещать она, привычно быстро перескакивая с темы на тему и выдавая огромное количество информации за раз. Голова неимоверно болела, и он наперед знал, что не запомнит и половину из всего, но отчаянно пытался слушать внимательно.

Это продолжалось около двадцати минут, и Уэй очень расслабился, слушая интересные рассказы, которые даже, казалось, пахнут орехами, цитрусовыми, выпечкой и специями.

Без сомнения, они могли говорить вечно, но существует только одна тема, которую терпеть не может Хелена. Которая в последнее время начинает раздражать Уэя. Точнее то, как бабушка пытается ускользнуть от ее обсуждения.

— Ба, сколько перевести? — коротко спрашивает парень, старательно избегая это ненавистное слово. Наперед зажмуриваясь, ведь знает, что последует дальше, и что если бы бабуля была рядом то треснула бы его половником по голове.

— Джерард! Сколько раз тебе говорить!

—Ба… Купишь себе еще парочку деревьев, в конце концов потренируешься готовить к моему приезду. Наверно, совсем забыла, как это делается, — он глупо посмеивается со своей ужасной шутки, на что бабушка только зло дышит в трубку.

— Джерард! Хоть ты и мой внук, но ты нахал! Слышишь?! — она выжидает секундную паузу, набирая в легкие воздух, — Как ты посмел такое сказать! Так, ладно…— на фоне слышится какой-то шум, — Мне пора, но при встрече… Ты выхватишь. Запомнил?!

Парень в голос смеется:  
— Запомнил- запомнил… Целую, бабуль. Пока.

— И я тебя. Пока, негодник.  
Оставшееся время Уэй идет в тишине, пока одна мысль сменяет другую, но он, по сути, не может ухватиться ни за одну, когда на горизонте виднеется вывеска кафе, часы оповещают о том, что до назначенного времени всего минута.

Ххх

Джерард заглядывает в окно машины, проверяя, стоит ли звуковая сигнализация. Ведь ее отсутствие в разы бы упростило его задачу, а значит и сократило бы время. Маячок размеренно мигает вблизи лобового стекла, оповещая о наличии защиты автомобиля, что заставляет парня закусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, в разочаровании. Придется повозиться.

Достав спицу из рюкзака, он ловко продевает ее через декоративную решетку и тянет на себя; штатный замок приглушенно щелкает. Капот открыт, и Уэй быстро снимает клемм с аккумулятора, что позволяет ему двигаться полностью свободно, ведь сигнализация полностью отключена.

Первый этап закончен. Приходится прихлопнуть крышку, дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, оно сейчас совершенно ни к чему. С опаской Джерард осматривается по сторонам, отмечая пару людей, которые совершенно не заинтересованы в происходящем или же считают, что он владелец машины, просто проверяющий двигатель пред поездкой.

За пару шагов приблизившись к двери водителя, парень сжимает в руке тот самый инструмент, за которым пришлось тащиться в его гараж, за городом. Протолкнув тонкое железо между стеклом и резинкой, предварительно отодвинув прослойку самой обычной карточкой, он вскрывает штатный замок.

Ручка податливо щелкает и пускает незнакомца в салон автомобиля, тот же просто бросает рюкзак на место водителя и изнутри открывает соседнюю дверь.  
Щелчок.

Сигнализация отключена не полностью. Оставшийся блок спрятан за бардачком, поэтому от него нужно избавиться; для этого Уэй берет ручной шуруповерт и, сорвав небольшую боковую панель, приступает к следующему этапу — разборке. Она недолгая и вскоре пластик откидывается на соседнее сиденье, теперь ничего не закрывает обзор на дополнительную сигнализацию.

Приходится наощупь искать рыле блокировки, после официально дилера примотанное к блоку системы. Пальцы путаются в проводках, но, несмотря на это Джерард предельно быстро вынимает разъемы и восстанавливает цепь.

После того как звучат пару победных щелчков, рука парня тянется к заранее выброшенному на пол блоку, и Уэй присоединяет разъемы к бодику*. Дыхание приходит в норму; самая сложная часть, точнее особенность именно этой марки, осталась позади.

С головой погрузившись под приборную панель, угонщик привычно срывает пластик и, наполовину выйдя из машины, подставляет магнит. Ноги кажутся ватными, когда Джерард возвращается к капоту, чтобы восстановить штатное питание, а слюна — слишком вязкой и как никогда противной.

Но как бы не было страшно, руки действуют на автомате, ловко работая обычным шестигранником. Скоро все закончится.

Раздаются тихие шаги, те самые, которые слышит человек перед приходом смерти, облаченной в черную мантию. В виски бьет тупая боль, а, послушав биение сердца парня, доктор бы без сомнения поставил диагноз: аритмия. Кажется, что все звуки нарочно исчезли с лица земли, а время остановилось, заставляя Уэя слышать собственное сбивчивое дыхание, растягивая минуты каторги.

Человек подходит к машине, определяет угонщик по приближающемуся шуму и с внешним спокойствием поднимается, украдкой ища лучшие пути побега. Но незнакомый мужчина, который точно не является Фрэнком Айеро, проходит мимо и Джерард возвращается к работе, ускоряясь.

Он снимает магнит, который уже сделал свое дело и дал рулю возможность проворачиваться без препятствий.

Когда парень с помощью контактной группы готовится включить зажигание, чип уже подключен и с минуты на минуту начнет переписывать, чертов код, осталось только на приборе подобному игральному джойстику выбрать марку автомобиля.

Руки трясутся как ненормальные, когда Джерард подносит чип к ридеру и нажимает черную кнопочку на контактной группе. Машина завелась, и где бы там ни был ее владелец, он точно не знал, что больше ее не увидит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дайте знать, если вам нравится)


End file.
